Why them
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Two mercenaries are hired to rescue a hostage from a satanic cult. Things go horribly wrong as it reaches home.
1. Chapter 1

Lilb4real: Yoooo FF community this is a new project of mine that me and...

HellStormFire: I have decided to work on.

Lilb4real: we will be going back and forth in each chapter of the book.

Lilb4real: I will have my Oc Darnail work with HellStorm Oc Grey the wolf in this fic.

HellStorm: BTW my updates on my fics will take time im working on my phone till I get a new computer.

Lilb4real: well HellStorm lets open this shit up im excited.

HellStorm: go right ahead.

warning: this fic contains death, violence, gore, torture, and very graphic lemons. Please read at your own risk.

Chapter 1: Why Them...  
-Darnails POV-  
I wake up peacefully to my phone ringing in the dead of the night. I attempt to sit up but quickly realize that a curvy figure is laid on top of me. I try to move her but one of my arms are handcuffed to the bed.

I still cant tell whos laid over me and I notice that the key is on my night stand. I grab it and free myself from the bed. I now realize I missed the call.

I move the woman who clearly I had sex with and see it was Nicole. My sexy lynx goddess whos been human for almost a year now thanks to Tails. I kissed her soft lips. I made my way to my phone and seen who called me. It just so happen to be my bestfriend and brother Grey. I left the room and headed for the lab beneath the house.

B was not home he had to go and spend time with his girlfriend I was kinda happy for him getting out the house I had to see my girl after all. I called Grey back and he picked up. "Grey whats up brother." I say "well glad your up im coming to pick you up after I go see my girl tell her we got a job so be ready ill b there in an hour." Grey says. "Ok ill be ready.

I grab my bag for the hundreth time with the usual shit and remember that my sniper is laid on the briefing table. I go to grab it and Nicole walks behind me and holds me as I take apart my gun and put it in the bag. "Darnail you have a job again dont you." Nicole says in my back. "I do Grey should be here in about half an hour. Will you be ok here alone till I get back." I say turning around. I stare into her sleepy brown eyes. I pass her my keys to my car. "You should go to Bunnies house ok you shouldent be lonely." I say. " I will leave in the morning and I wont stop you Darnail I know you can handle yourself I just want you tocome back ok I...I love you. Nicole says with a smile.

I just stared at the woman who was pressed up against me in the briefing room. "I love you too Nic..." I was cut off by Nicole throwing herself at me on the table. I can tell even when im not here Nicole was happy with me. I enjoyed fucking her when ever she caught the urge to I loved it I also loved how she wraped her sexy legs around me when we make out. Shes perfect to me and I dont know what I would do with out my Lynx goddess. I picked Nicole up signaling her to wrap her legs around me. I pinned her to the wall and dropped my pants.

I pulled her panties to the side and let myself in. she moaned and bit my neck when I pushed deeper into her soaked pussy. I picked up my pace with each push getting deeper into her ecstasy. "Darnail...Harder...Oh Yes baby!"  
her walls are now got my dick in a choke hold. Honk Honk! Grey timing is the best it had been an exact hour.

Me and Nicole look at each other then laugh.  
I put her down and walk towards the stairs. "Darnail." Nicole calls "Yes Mommy" she hands me my bag and gives another kiss. "Ill call you when I get to bunnies." Nicole says. "Ok babe call me ill be back soon."

I walk outside. Honk Honk! "Grey you couldent give me 15 more minutes Bro I was busy!" I yell getting in the car. "Sorry bro but we rushing we need to hurry. Bye Nicole ill bring him back soon girly!" Grey says. Nicole just waves and walks back in.

"You ready Darnail?" Grey says.  
"Lets get it man I told Nicole to wait for me at your girls house." I say.  
"Alright!" Grey Flies out the Drive way.

Grays POV

"Trust me man I don't want to keep you from your fun." I said taking a  
Left at an intersection. "Besides Bunnie and I were in the middle of something as well." I gave a smile as I started to remember what happened this morning. I began to picture waking up after a long night of drinking and partying with a warm sensation between my legs.

Earlier that morning  
As I look down I saw a figure bobbing their head up and down on my cock. I knew it was my Bunnie. My beautiful, loving, but also kinky, and nasty half robotic rabbit. I let her know I was awake when I grabbed her head and forced my dick down her throat. Her back arched as she started to gag. I let my hold loose an she popped her head out now teary eyed from the gag. "Well good morning Gray." She giggle as she deepthroated my dick again. I was in complete pleasure. I had a lot of blow jobs. Some good, some very awful, but Bunnie was the best.

I shouldn't have but I looked at the clock on the nightstand to my left. It read 0745 the job Darnail and I are on require us to be at the place at 0800. "Fuck! Babe get off." Bunnies mouth made a little pop as she pulled my member out. I jumped out of be and put on my gear as quick as I could.

I wore my usual attire. Black shirt and jeans with an flack jacket underneath. My sword neckless never left my neck. Some one tried to steal it once but I wound up stealing his life. That another story. By the time I was dressed Bunnie sat at the kitchen table wearing nothing but her panties sipping on a cup of coffee. Across from her is a to go cup with strong coffee in it as well. I pick it up taking a drink my eyes not leaving her tits. "You know I wish you would stop being a merc." Bunnie sighed.

"Great." I thought to myself. Bunnie hated me leaving. "I know buns but it's a life style. Once your a merc it's kinda hard to get out." She stands and walks over to me looking me in the eyes. She is so beautiful. She means alot to me. "Are you going to be ok?" I ask her. "Yeah sugar I might call Nicole and get a girls night going." I start thinking of the possibilities. Seeing Bunnie go down on Nicole almost sent me over the edge. She gave me a little slap. "Pig." She laughed. And I laughed. "Slut." I head out the door. "I love you Gray." I turn to her and say. "See you later Bunnie."

Present time

"Dude you didn't say it back? I know you do I've seen they way you two are." Darnail broke my thought. "You know how I am about the L word." I said back taking a quick right going 90 mph. "Yeah I know. How did you get with Bunnie anyways?" I smiled as I start to remember. "I beat the fuck out of her husband Antoine. She showed up battered and brused. I beleave he's still hospitalized." I finish with a laugh. I pulled into the drive way of a what looks like a crack house.

I turn to Darnail. "You sure this is the place?" He nods. "Yeah it doesn't look like a place to hold a hostage." I shrug and get out sporting my 357 revolver. "Looks empty... Ill go around back and let you know when I'm in." I say as I head around to a window that happened to be unlocked. As I jumped In I held my pistol out ready for anything. "Huh? Empty." I say and shout out the window. "Place is a ghost town!"

Darnail kicks in the front door. "Honey I'm home!" He yells. As we search the building Darnail called out to me. "Dude Gray you got to see this." I go to where he was at and entered a room. In the room was  
A VCR set on a blue screen with the words stop in the corner. Across from the TV was a chair with leather straps and a contraption on the head to force the eyes open. "Darnail hit play." He shrugged and hit the play button.

On the screen was a child sobbing. It went on for a few minuents and then a shot rang through the speakers as the kids head was blown off splattering blood across the screen. It faded to black. Then an elderly woman faded in and she had her eyes sown shut. Within a few minuents an ax fell upon her neck decapitating her. Fade to black. Fade in a young girl maybe the age of 15 or 16 covered in blood but smiled. None of the video had sound but you could make out the words please and fuck. A masked figure shoved a dildo down her throat and lodged it in her neck. He held it there till she stopped moving. The figure left and the body just lied there. A brown liquid formed behind the girl and I knew that upon death she released her bowls. "Alright that's enough." I say as I hit the stop button. "The hell?" Darnail said. But before I could answer a thump came from below. I pull out my revolver and headed to the basement door.

I signal to Darnail to open the door he does and I stick my gun in. There's nothing but a faint chanting and a yellow glow at the bottom. We make our way down stairs and peek our heads around the corner not making a sound. In the basement was a stone slab with a pentagram written in blood. On the star was a naked female fox tied up and gaged. Around her were 5 people standing at each point. They were speaking Latin so I had no idea what they were talking about. But the one chanting closed a book and raised a dagger. I knew what he was going to do. "Now." I whisper to my partner and I pull the trigger on my 357 and blow a hole in the side of the chanters head sending bone and brain everywhere.

I run to the fox while Darnail fired 4 shots of his 45 hitting each other of the robed men in the head with dead on precision. As I pick the fox up after untying her I see the body's shake and their chest burst open to shoot out a winged creature. I throw my keys at Darnail. "Get the car!" He runs off. I barely make it out of the basement as the door slams shut behind me. I load the fox in the car and tell Darnail. "The nearest motel."

Normal POV

there was a knock at Grays front door. Bunnie answered. "Hi Nicole." She said happily. "Hi Bunnie. I guess it's you and me till the boys come back." Bunnie nodded and let her in. "Beer?" She asked. "Sure Bunnie." Bunnie went to the fridge and pulled out two miller lights. She walked to the living room and handed the lynx the beer. "Thanks Bunnie." She won't be able to enjoy it as a knock came from the front door. Bunnie sighed and got back up. As she opens the door she lets out a shreak as a figure wearing another mans face grabbed her. Another of the assailants jumped through the window and tackled Nicole. They were bound quickly and throw into a van.

Hellfire: wow... Awesome

Lilb4real: yeah it was.

Hellfire: anyways please read and review. Hopefully it was enjoyable. If not oh well I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellfire: so as you readers can tell this deals with satanic stuff and lemons. Two things which I enjoy writing about.

Lilb4real:yep so on with the fun

Hellfire: oh and by the way. This has no relation to it all ends here. Sorry guys but no one touches that story but me.

chapter 2

face reality

Grays POV

I loaded the passed out fox in the back seat and jumped in the back as well. "Darnail drive!" I yelled. "Man don't need to tell me twice." He said as he hit the foot petal taking off like a bat out of hell. "Where we going?!" He yelled back at me. "Line drive motel!" I looked at the fox and then l noticed that she was wearing a face mask of someone's else's skin. "Ok? Lets see who you really are." I say to myself as I lift up the mask I sit In shock. "Fiona?"

Darnail hits the breaks hard at the entrence of the motel and I'm sent flying out of the convertible. I land hard on the pavement breaking my left wrist. Luckily this wasn't the first time. "Aww fuck man!" I screamed at Darnail. He shrugs and smiles. "Sorry dude... Lead foot." He looks back and stares. "Hmm Fiona Fox huh?... Got it! Virgin sacrifice!" He said with a fist in the air. I'm still sour holding my wrist but he knows as well. This isn't the first time I broke this.

I use my shoulder to open the front office door. "Hey chuck you in?" I ask out loud. Chuck was a friend of mine and Darnails. Before I got with Bunnie and after Rouge and I fell through him and I were bringing whores here left and right. This was before Nicole as well. He knows us by first name. "Hey you old mutt?!" I called out again but no answer. "Hmm" I grab a sheet of paper and a pen and right down. "Gray and Darnail staying in room-" I look up an see that 8 is unoccupied. I continue writing. "8. Will leave payment in the morning." I walk behind the counter and grab the key.

Darnail is still analyzing Fiona. "Dude rape is illegal... Remember that." He gives me a smirk. "Fuck off wolf. I'm watching for movement. She hasn't woke up yet." I start to worry a little but it settles down as I hear a small moan coming from the car. "Alright awesome." He said. I walk to 8 and open the door.

I look around at the room Darnail and I have brought women to many times. "Huh? Brings back memories." I say to myself as I remember A certain princess and I had a go behind blues back. I started to frown as she cried afterwards. She told me that she felt horrable and that she never wants to see my face again. I didn't care at the time. I was just smoking a joint and thinking how good Sally's pussy felt when I went inside her. I even managed to stick my finger in her ass for extra pleasure. "Whatever" is all I said as she stormed off. "Dude you alright?" Darnail asked me breaking me out of my flashback. "Yeah lay her down."

Darnail laid her down watching her head. She turned a little and after a minuet we heard snores. "Perfect." I said. "Hey brother call the girls let them know we won't be home till tomorrow." Darnail nodded. "You got it." He pulled out his phone and called my house. He let it ring for a little till the answering machine picked up. "This is Gray." Bunnie answered after. "And Bunnie please leave a message because we're probably fucking... Bye. Now give me that co-" it gave a beep. "Yo Bunnie it's Darnail. Gray and I are fine but we won't be back till tomorrow morning."  
He hung up. I shrugged and looked at the time. "1 in the afternoon. There probly out." I look at the sleeping vixen. "Let her sleep. We're get answers later."

-Darnails POV-  
"Somethings up." I say.  
"What is it Darnail." Grey said staring out the window. "Nicole has not called me like she said she would." She never goes back on what she says to me." I call her phone. " Darnail how do I use this -just tell them your sorry you missed the call- Ok...Im sorry I missed your call... Darnail im horn..." Her voice mail. Damn she didnt pick up I thought to myself. I call again. A latin voice can be heard on the other line and muffled noises.

"Grey!" Im pissed at this point. "What whos on the phone?" Grey asks walking up to me. "Hello... Darnail..." Nicole crying over the phone. "BABY Baby whats going on where are you!"

"Ask her is Bunnie with her." Grey said.

"Baby they have me and Bunnie together they kid napped us from Bunnies me and bunnie are fine though so please dont worry were holding on till you guys find us and...I love you." Nicole says.

"Bunnie is with Nicole Grey I think those cult guys got ... Baby I love you and im coming for you now please if you can tell them put the phone on speaker." Nicole speaks in latin then a smack can be heard on the line.

"Listen you sick fucks there better not be a fucking scratch on the girls beacuse im coming for you. Me and my buddy and when I find you I swear there will be blood wasted that is a promise." I screamed.

"Darnail what now?" Grey asks? I grab my gun and go over the bed and place it to the foxes head. "Wake the Fuck up Fox!"

Lilb4real: well good shit brother.

Hellstorm: same to you well untill next time fuckers. Hellstorm gets up and walks out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellfire:sorry I have been gone for so long.

Lilbs4real: yeah man what the fuck!

Hellfire: *rolls eyes* what ever lets get started.

Chapter 3 conspiracy  
Grays POV

"What the fuck." I think to myself. I stand from the chair I was sitting and head for the door. I stop before I exit. "Just don't kill her." Fiona looked at me with worry eyes. "G-Gray?" I drew my revolver and pressed it against her temple hard. "Shut the fuck up!" I yell at the scared fox. "You may as well be one of the winged fucks we saw!" I lower my revolver eyes moving to the floor. After a while I stay silent. "Dude where you going?" Darnail asks. "To have a smoke." I leave the room and light up a cig. I let out a sigh and say. "Shit haven't done that in years."

Flash back  
2 years ago

"Gray you need to stop smoking." A beautiful white bat sat across from me at the breakfast table. After Rouge and I been together for 9 years now we started to take care of each other. *cough* "I'm fine Rouge." She tapped the table. "No you are far from it." She leaned back with a sigh. Started to do the one thing I hated. She started to cry. "Gray... I..." She stood and went to the bedroom. I tilt my head in confusion. "Rouge?"

I walk into the bedroom and the door slams shut behind me. I turn around quickly and before I could get an answer Rouge jumped into my arms.  
She locked lips with me and our tongues danced in lust. She tasted as sweet as always. She pushed me down on the bed and reached for my buckle. I lifted my head. "Rouge I-" she cut me off with a shhh. She pulled out my cock and started to stroke the shaft. She lowered her head and licked my balls.

"Mmm fuck Rouge." I moaned with pleasure. She looked up at me and I saw a tear. But before I could ask what's wrong she inhaled my cock all the way down to the base. I bit the back of my hand to muffle my scream of pleasure. She deepthroated me like only she knew how. She gave a little gag here and there but it only increased my pleasure. She pulled my cock out of her mouth and strands of saliva still lingered from her lips and my dick. She started to jerk me off. With all her spit covering my cock I felt like I could cum any second. "Fuck Rouge baby. I'm going to cum!" I shouted and she put her mouth on the head. She started to lick the opening. "Fuck baby!" I shouted and strands of seman shot out into Rouges mouth. A couple of strands hit her chin and her upper lip.

She stood up and wiped all the cum and swallowed it all. "Fuck baby that was good." I say as I lit another cig. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her luggage case. "Gray? I've been cheating on you." Her eyes were full of tears and her mascara was running down her face. I only stared. The first time In my life I didn't have anything to say. "With... St. John... I'm sorry... I love... You." She said between sobs. She left and didn't let me say anything. She shut the door and I never saw her again.

Later that day I went into a drunken binge. I shot holes in the wall. I threw all my tables and chairs around the room. "Fucking cunt!" I yelled at  
The top of my lungs. "I give my life to you and you stab me in the fucking back!" After that last word I fell on the couch and actually started to cry. The first time ever. I stared at the blank wall in front of me for hours. Till my phone went off. The caller ID said "Bunnie Rabbot"

Present time.

The cig burned down to my fingers starting to singe my skin. "Fuck!" I hissed and threw the butt to the floor. I hear screams and smacking coming from my room. I decided to check in on chuck to see if he saw anything. "Hey chuck!" I saw that the note was still on the counter. I drew my revolver and slowly made my way to the back room. I knocked. "Yo! Old fart! If your in there be decent." As I opened the door a mountain of flies stormed out of the room. If I wasn't already used to the combination of rotting flesh and shit mixed together I would of vomited for sure. Siting before me was My old friend Chuck. His head has been torn from his shoulders and mounted on top of a VCR. His body lies in a nearby chair and maggots Infest where his head used to be. I see a note taped to TV that constantly shows a white static.

"Gray play the tape. You will know the truth." The name shocked me the most. At the bottom written in blue in was her signature. Rouge left me the note. I press play on the VCR and wait for it to start.

Darnail POV

just sat there with my head down Angry frustrated worried for my Lynx. I picked my head up and looked the red fox in her eyes. "Uuhhh Darnail why are we in this hotel room?" Fiona asked. I sighed and walked up to her. "Me and Grey saved you from cultists what were they doing to you." I say.

"I dint remember much but being taken away in a truck." She says holding her head. I get up and stomp around the room. "They have my girlfriend Fiona can you at least remember a face." I say.

"A Purple Cat Sir I don't know her name but yes she used her fire to capture me I'm not ready to die though Darnail so she took me that's all I know.

I fell to my knees and looked at the ground. I smirked. "A cat huh?" I asked still smiling. "Well then hope we run into each other Blaze."

Flashback-  
I knocked on Blazes door in the dead of the night and it was raining hard as hell I left my shirt in the car and my gun in the back of my pants. Blaze had called me again telling me Silver was here so I was ready to end these damn calls.

The door flung open with a purple cat and silver hedgehog...naked in a blanket together. "Oh Hi Darnail whats up?" Blaze asks. "Babe imma go throw some clothes." Silver says. "Ok Babe." Blaze says intimately. They kiss in my face and I'm still fazed by them at the door together. "Blaze with did you call me for." I say angrily. "Why in front of me you know I still have feelings for you." I say"

She puts her hand on my face and I could see her boob popping out the blanket. "Darnail I'm sorry but Silver thought it would be funny but hey imma go in the shower silver wants to talk to you come in you'll catch a cold without your shirt you big dumby." Blaze says. She goes to the bathroom and silvers waiting right there until she goes in the room. Next thing I know I'm flung into the nearest wall and can't move. "FUCK! What do you want fucker." I say

He walks up to me. He seems drunk. "You're going to die tonight you jealous bastard your to close with my little fire pussy, don't you get it she loves me your old dick, what do you even do for a living ." Silver says.

He flung me again to the floor then stood on my chest. I took out his legs and he fell to the ground I got over him and punched his drunken ass repeatedly in the face until my knuckles bruised. His face was so swollen that you can't tell who he was by the face. I stood up and looked down at this piece of shit. "I'm a mercenary you dumb FUCK and I think you should realize I'm not weak by now, and now that my heart is broken by my supposedly best friend I think I should do myself a favor." I take my gun out and aim at his neck. "Darnail do it I just wanted you to be stronger for the both of us." Blaze says walking out the bathroom wet and naked. I look at her angry but I faked a smile I knew how to end this shit. "You Bi-..." Silver couldn't even finish as I pulled the trigger on my gun and left him choking on his own blood. "Oh finally Darnail now you can have me." Blaze says. "Get on your knees bitch." I say. She does as I say and takes out my dick. "Ooh Darnail you going to take control." She says stroking my cock. "Yea just spit on it already." She spit on my cock and I took her head and forced my cock down her throat. I pulled her head into it getting a gag out of her each time. She was trying to stop me but I continued to jab my dick into her throat. "You want to stop slut." I say. She muffles and it only makes me continue. She has started to pass out. I pull out of her mouth with spit trails only following I look at the choking cat beneath me. "The only reason why I won't have you choke to death is because even though you have broken my heart you're not worth it, but on the bright side now you have no one if I ever see or hear from you again your dead.  
I walk out and never heard from Blaze again.

Present-  
"Darnail look." Fiona says. I snapped out of my day dream. I look out the window to see that there are 2 vans pulling into the hotel. "Fuck it's a trap they know we are here come on we got to find Grey." I say.

Fiona nods her head in approval. I throw on my bullet proof vest and take my knife and my AR.

I give Fiona my hand gun. "Don't be stupid with my gun it's my favorite." I say winking at her. "Ok." Fiona replies. My ear twitched. I have a bad feeling about this. I think about Nicole and remember that I'm fighting for her.

"Alright stay close." I say. We run down the hallway and down the stairs. We go into the check-out again to see a headless corpse of our old friend and Grey looking at a T.V. "Grey buddy we got to go those cult bastards know we are here it's a trap.

"What?" Grey says curiously. "I'm guessing they killed the old fart and whatever you're watching has to do with..." I say but was stunned by the name on the VCR. It read Grey Play Me ~ Rouge. "Grey what the hell I think Blaze is in this shit too." I say.

"Yea I know they are. I think we have time before they come try and kill us." Grey says turning around pressing play. Little did I know already in the screen were a bat and a cat looking at us...


	4. Chapter 4

Hellfire: he wanted two chapters in a day... Alright here we go.

Hellfire: oh one more thing. I kinda took it upon myself to make each  
chapter more and more intense, sexual, and disturbing. So on that note  
this is a warning. Turn back unless you enjoy the ultra violent.

Grays POV

I sit there fixed on the white bat in the TV. Rouge. My once lover, my  
best friend, the only one who understood my problem was sitting staring  
at me with that whore beside her. I remember blaze. Darnail came to me  
pissed as hell about her and what she did. "I... I killed silver." He  
told me. I told him not to worry. I told him that I'm good at fixing  
things. I must admit I was a little surprised. Darnails been pretty  
strait forward. That's a nice trait to have.

The two exes in the TV however did not look like them selfs. Well they  
did. Rouge and her perfect breasts. Her beautiful smile. How I used to  
lose myself in them... Both. Blaze wasn't too bad either. She looked  
the same. Her small delicate frame and her slender legs. No wonder  
Darnail crazed about her so much. But something was off. It was their  
eyes. Instead of the usual shimmer and glisten all I saw was a crimson  
red. Like their eyes were filled with blood.

"Hello Gray." Rouge finally spoke out to me. "Hello Darnail." The cat  
said after. Their eyes seemed to stare right into our very souls. "We  
knew you two would intervene." Rouge continued. She looked off camera.  
"St. John please keep her still." Then there was a hard smack. I  
couldn't see but I knew for sure Bunnie and Nicole was with them.  
"That's better." Rouge smiled. "You two will cause a problem." Blaze  
continued this time. "The profits said that two mercs will grab the  
virgin." Rouge spoke up. "So here's the deal. Give us Fiona or these  
two will die." She turned the camera to show two female mobians. On a  
table was my Bunnie. She was compleatly naked and had sex toys all  
around her. I knew what this was. Taped to her nipples are silver  
bullet vibrators. As the camera moved around I saw that her pussy was  
dry. She was hurting.

It was very red and swollen. Inside her was a dildo on full power. And  
just a little bit above was another bullet taped to her clit. She  
struggled to keep her eyes open. "Oh... She's close again." Rouge gave  
a laugh. "Mmph!" Bunnie let out a grunt as she came. She was forced to  
have an orgasm. Rouge caressed her face. "Good choice my dear Gray.  
She's perfect. The masters will be pleased." Bunnie was strapped with  
leather bound shackles on one arm and steel reinforced chain links for  
her robotic arm. Not like it mattered though. She was weak. She must  
have came at least 7 times within 2 hours. This was complete torture. I  
know... I've done this before.

As the camera moved around we saw Nicole. "what! Nicole! i swear i will  
tear out Blazes spine and ass fuck her with it!" Strapped to a wheel  
was a beautiful lynx. She was bound with leather shackles as well. She  
however was not moving. "There trying to kill them by sex." I said out  
loud. "Rouge took a page out of my book." Blaze slapped Nicole across  
the face hard. "Wake up! It's time." Nicole was not gaged but the exact  
opposite. Her mouth was held open by a steel contraption used in face  
fucking. Inside her mouth was a white substance that I knew was seamen.  
"Argh!" Darnail shouted. He was about ready to head outside. I stopped  
him as two hooded figures appeared in the TV. Blaze and Rouge stopped  
before them. "Masters." They both said at the same time. "Do what you  
were breed to do." The one on the left said. The voices were distorted.  
"Voice changers." I whispered while I watched. The two blood eyes women  
got on their knees at the same time. They both grabbed the cock of  
their masters and started to suck.

Honestly I was a little turned on. I have a problem. Rouge is the same  
way. Things like death and violence turns us on. Bunnie however was  
completely different. She calmed me. She took care of me. And in the  
state she was in pissed me the fuck off. Back on the screen the two  
girls went to work. By the technique they were using all their spit to  
get the dicks as wet as possible. Rouge deepthroat her "master" like a  
pro. The tan furry balls hit her chin with each thrust. Blaze on the  
other hand was extremely messy. Spit and spooge flew everywhere. The White fur penis brutally face fucked the cat making her gag. I saw

something that I never though I would see. Rouge was turning blue. He  
was choking her to death and she didn't care. Right at the last second  
the master pulled his cock out and Rouge gave out a gasp. She laid down  
on the spit covered floor out of the cameras eye.

The other mobian started to cough a little as the cock kept ramming  
down her throat. A little blood started to deep out. I knew that she  
was reaching her limit. Just like the other he pulled his member out as  
well. But instead if just a saliva drenched cock. This one had a bit if  
red on it. Rouges master stood in front of Bunnie. He looked back at  
the camera. "She will make a great mother." He laughed and the camera  
swirled around to Nicole just when I heard Bunnies muffled scream. The  
other hooded figured stood behind the lynx and aimed up with his cock.  
"You will bear our children." It cut off with Nicole's blood curdling  
scream. The tape ejected.

The room was silent. In the distance I could hear doors being broke  
open. "No not here!" I could hear one of the guns say. I grabbed the  
tape and flung it against the wall. Drawing my revolver I kick open the  
front door and blast the first gun I see. Right between the eyes. A  
huge hole appeared in the back of his head. It was smoldering with  
heat. Another gun tried to attack from my side but I grabbed his arm  
and delivered my elbow down breaking it instantly. I dove my gun into  
his left eye violently. I enjoyed watching the puss form around the  
steel. I squeezed the trigger and his head was gone. "I will get Bunnie  
back! Do you hear me!" I yelled.

Darnails POV

I jump out the room and tackle the first guy I see. I take out mt knife and stabbed him right on his forehead. The knife stabbed right threw the bone and the brain. I get up and take out my AR. I shoot the first gun in his kneecap and he fell to the ground. I run up to him and stab him in his neck. The last gun tried to actually fight back. I ran to cover while he shot his minigun. Fiona only stood and watched. "FIONA SHOOT HIM DAMMIT." I yell. Knocking her out of her trance. She took out my pistol and hit him in the shoulder. he dropped his gun. I took my chance and kicked him to the floor and aimed my AR at him. he only raised his arms in surrender. I took a second and thought about the girls. "Where the hell can I find Blaze?" I say to him.

"The Masters will kill me." The gun says.  
Then grey walks up and aims his revolver and shoots him in the knee sending blood and bone all over the floor he screams in agony.

"We are gonna kill you anyway so just say where she is?" Grey says.

"Look shes always with the bat there last known location was at the closest church to here theres a dungeon thats all I know." The gun says still messing with his knee.

Grey stares at him angrily and kicks him in the face. "Darnail you have any bombs on you its about time this place was remodled." Grey says.

"Yea I got some C4 in here but im shoving this shit in Blazes Pussy." I say.

Fiona chuckles and walks with Grey out the building.  
The gun looks at me with a frightened face.  
"Tell me...did you make Nicole suck you off?" I ask remembering the video. The gun stays silent I knew the answer then he finally spoke. "She did the whole clan..." The gun says. I take out my knife with a sigh. "I was afraid of that now were gonna kill all you bastards and imma get my Nicole back." I say then stab him repeatedly in the gut untill his guts are laying over the floor.  
I walk out and see Fiona and Grey talking. "Look Grey you and Darnail need to save those girls they need you. Bunnie is probabley thinking about you right now.." Fiona says.

"Tied to a table dryer than the fucking dessert dying from sex!" Grey says. "Look Brother the way I see it is that we can get in there and go awhale in this church and pray about it later or..." I say.  
"Hand me over and let them do whatever with me." Fiona offers.

Me and Grey look at her and realize its a lose lose for us untill we find Blaze and Rouge. "Look Fi I have an idea but first lets get to this church ill explain on the way." Grey says. We all load in the convertable.

Later at the church. We see a couple guards. I see a way in while grey is arming up to go awhale in a church Fiona still only has that pistol. "Grey if Blaze is in there I want her shes mine alright now while you guys are out here making noise ill see whats in there." I say.

"Alright brother just becareful come on Fiona lets go kill these guns."  
I run to the door of the church Grey already killed about 5 guys with his revolver. I walk in the church and see that a fresh mobian female hanging from the cross. I walk up to the dungeon stairs I go downstairs. I see where they were recording I recognise where the girls were during the video.

Pools of seamen sat under the tables.  
"Were coming girls." I think to myself. I search the room no Blaze or Rouge to be found. On the closest wall was a map of the cult lairs. On the table was a note... from Blaze. "Heres My Number Darnail call it or I just might have to really hurt someone special. I take out my phone and call the number. "Is this you Darnail." Blaze asks.

"Where are you Blaze I made you a promise if I heard from you again I would kill you."

"Well Mr. I think Nicoles existence is such a benifit to you that youd be a good boy and shut up."  
I stayed quiet.

"Good now listen hand over Fiona and this will be over." Blaze says.

"Look just let me talk to her now please?" I ask.

"Here slut your man wants you!" Blaze yelled I heard muffles in the phone Im guessing she hit her with a phone.

"Darnail is that you?" Nicole asks.

"Yes baby its me are you ok."

"Yes but Bunnie is scared for Grey... Babe where are you?"

"At the Church cult lair why?"

"Babe is still there hes looking for Grey."

"ok ill go tell him but ill be calling ok just stay alive tell Bunnie to we are coming."  
I hang up I run back outside to see Grey leaning on the car. I punched him in his chest.  
"What the hell D?!" He said. "Get Angry fast Grey." I say.  
"Why."

"Beacuse is here."

Then a dark figure walks out the church. "Grey!"

Grey gets up and pops his Knuckles "Watch Fiona D." I leaned on the car next to Fiona. While Grey charged at St. John with a smile.

Lilb: well I think we can make things worse.

HellStorm: I agree next time lets strive for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellfire: ...I have no excuse.

Lilbs: you deserve to be abused and treated like a whore.

Hellfire: :) you promise?!

Lilbs: *face palms*

Chapter 5  
Madness incarnate

Gray charges at the badger. Images of their past zoom through Grays  
mind. Image of St. John standing over him all bloody an cut up in the  
arena. Image of Rouge tied up and was the prize to the victor.

Flashback

The arena was a no holds bar anything goes match. The only rule was no  
fire arms. Gray and Darnail fought here many times usually ending up  
with them fighting each other in the championship round. Ten fights  
back to back no breaks.

"So. Let me get this strait. You wanted me not to fight because?"  
Darnail stood leaning against lockers after watching Gray knock out  
Scorge the last round. "Darnail I took this contract for myself. It's  
personal." Darnail shrugs. "But yet you won't tell me why." A Green  
Echinda covered in scars and tattos walks into the room. "Gray your  
on." Gray holds his hands out to Darnail who checks the wrap around his  
fists. "Alright man your good to go."

Gray nodded in silence as he stepped away from his comrade. He moved  
the curtain aside to reveal a horde of blood thirsty fans wanting to  
see gore. Upon entering the ring his eyes darted to a figure squirming  
under a purple shroud. This is what he came for. It wasn't the money  
nor was it the street cred. He knew it was Rouge under the shroud.

Fans cheered and booed for Grays opponent. Gray laughed as he knew who  
it was. "Gray the wolf!" The badger across from him shouted as he  
entered the ring. "St. John I swear you were too much of a bitch to be  
here. But I was wrong. What's the matter? Do you have something to  
prove?" Gray continued trash talking. "Was it because Sal never loved  
you?" Geoffrey was in shock. Without warning he sprinted at Gray  
landing a acrobatic round house bringing Gray to one knee.

Quickly Gray charged and grabbed St. John around the waist and picked  
him up. St. John used this opportunity to deliver elbows to the wolfs  
noggin. Gray whinces as he shouts. "You hit like a whore!" He slams him  
to the ground makeing St. John loose his breath. Gray lands a kick to  
his face causing St. John's jaw to dislocate. The crowd roared with  
approval. Gray looked up and the shroad was pulled off and what he saw  
made his eyes go red with rage.

Rouge was gagged with a golden ball gag. Her fur was madded and she had  
cuts up and down her naked body. Blood was dripping from all over and  
she was on the Verge of passing out. But her eyes went wide with hope  
when she saw Gray.

The wolf smiled at her and for a moment everything felt right. But his  
smile faded quickly as she shook her head madly with fear. That's when  
gray spun and was meet with a fist. He was cold clocked to the ground.  
He was about to get up but he felt a sharp pain as St. John had a  
hidden blade in his palm. "The cunt is mine." The badger said as Gray  
started to black out.

Later that night Darnail used a over head light to pull the blade out  
using a pair of neddle nose pliers. He grabbed into Grays skin and held  
the object. "Ok Gray on the count of three." He smiled. "One." He  
yanked and ripped the blade from his back. "Argh! Mother fucker!" Gray  
yelled in pain. Darnail laughed but Grays voice stayed the same pissed  
off tone. "Don't worry man. We're get her." Darnail said with  
reassurance. Just as if on que Grays door bell rang. Slowly the door  
opened and a beaten and brused Rouge stumbled in and collapsed on the  
floor. She was naked as blood coated the inside of her thighs. "G-gray"  
she said weakly. Gray held her head up. "Stay with me Rouge." He said  
to her. "He's coming. Master wants us all." She gave a smile before  
passing out.

Gray cleaned her up and put her in his bed. He went down stairs and sat  
in his recliner. Darnail layed on the couch. "So what do you think that  
was about?" He asked the wolf. Gray didn't respond as he drifted  
asleep. The next morning Rouge was gone and didn't see her again.

Present time.

This thought was quickly broken as he clashed with St. John in the  
motel parking lot. John tried to swing a right hook but Gray ducked and  
landed a few blows to his gut. Gray then proceded to grab the back of  
his head and bring he knee up to connect. St. John staggered back as  
he saw stars. "You've gotten sloppy John." Gray said as he didn't let  
up. He squatted down and grabbed St. John by the legs he picked him  
strait up and slammed him forward so his head collided with the  
pavement. He was knocked out instantly. Gray loaded St. John into the  
back of the car.

Darnail looked behind him as police were staring to head their  
direction. "Umm where to Gray?" He said. "My place. I have something  
special for this fuck." Darnail turned to Fionia. "Well looks like your  
stuck with us."

Darnails POV I decided that maybe Sally or Sonic has a lead on this cult and they have an interrogation room. She might not be to happy to see Grey though. So we went to the kingdom. Grey had been ordered to go see Sally immediatley. Fiona had went with Grey. I dropped St. John off at the interrogation office for Grey. I tried to call Nicole but no answer. Then a call to Bunnies Phone did the trick.

"Grey... Grey is that you!" Bunnie yells.

"No its Darnail are you ok Bunnie."

"Yes im fine for now lucky for me and Nicole we arent pregnant from the cult leaders. But Blaze and Rouge are making mistakes im starting to feel safer."

"Good that means we are doing something right."

"Look DarnIl were not supposed to use the phone me and Nicole took it off a guard while we..."

"I know Bunnie but look we have St. John. You and Nicole switch phone usage and call this phone whenever you have the opertunity."

"Ok Darnail ill make it happen."

"Alright were coming."

I sit down outside the castle "Hey Darnail welcome back." Tikal says running at me with a hug.

Tikal is my first girlfriend we broke up beacuse...well

Flashback "Babe the emeralds acting funny." I say.

"Darnail nothing is wrong with it you just keep practiceing and we will figure out whats wrong with you." Tikal says.

She places her hand over mine and the Master Emerald alows us to connect. Then we close our eyes and about 5 minutes Tikal pushes me on my back and climbs on top of me. Her eyes changed from there usual color to a dark red and back again.

"Tikal are you all right?" I ask.

"I will be soon enough." Tikal says seductively.

she comes in and starts kissing me from the neck down.

"Oh Darnail why the sudden change of heart?" She teases pulling down her dress and my pants.

"Tikal quit teasing." I say.

"Aawww but im having fun." She says.

She goesbetween my legs and wraps her boobs around my dick and licks the tip. I fall back loosing strength in my arms. Tikal moves her juggs up and down on my dick. She stopped suddenly.

"You cant cum yet Sexy I need it in me."

"Alright babe."

She spreads her legs open and spreads her pussy with one hand, with the other she signals me to come with her finger. I stand up and walk over to her and pick her up. I pin her to the emerald and she wraps her legs around me and places my dick in her soaked entrence. I thrust in her pussy and slide out to the tip and she pulls me in with her legs. She throws her head on my neck and bites to keep from moaning. I fucked her untill she was satisfied.

"Darnail harder im cumming."

I forced in her one more time and we fell back to the floor.

Present Tikal was confused when we woke up. She tried to tell me she wasnt herself. She went away for awhile. Lets just say my first love was on to something and I was in the way phisically and emotionally.

"Hey Tikal whats up?" I ask.

"Nothing, you?"

"Well other than realizing that my other Ex Girlfriend is raping my Girlfriend isnt going to well and that seeing you hurts alittle. Well I think you know what I mean."

"Look Darnail im sorry but after the sex that night I realized that something was wrong with us, it was a sign."

"A sign of what Tikal..."

"Nevermind your being unreasonable."

I grab her hand and turn her my way.

"Does it have to do with a cult."

"Yes I think I can help out here."

Lilb: Well Hellstorm what do you have to say for yourself.

Hellstorm: Uuhhh nothing ill do better.

Lilb: Damn right.


End file.
